In Love, At War
by x.Redd.Phoenix.Flamez.x
Summary: Moviebased.At Angie's school things go a little differently.Events are altered.As the group escapes,they find that they are in a war. But something emerges between Umbrella's super-project and a former hired agent. AliceCarlos
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters or anything from Resident Evil.**

**

* * *

**

**_Summary: In RE: A things go a little differently in Angie's school. Characters survive and some events are a little altered to fit what I plan to do. Mostly AU. AC, anybody want to see JN?_**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

How did he get here? Why was he- close to turning- pointing an assualt rifle at a beautiful woman? Right, he had a shotgun pointed at him.

The outside of the school was as quiet as the inside was. There were no signs of life and judging by the look anyone would've thought that these two were the last people on Earth. Two people stood outside. Both of them had weapons in hand and they were at a standstill. Two people- one woman and one man. The woman had strawberry blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She had the fiercest expression on her face and she held a shotgun pointed at the man across her- who pointed a laser equipped assualt rifle at her. A red light gleamed on her chest and she had momentarily looked down before meeting his eyes. But that moment passed a few minutes ago. They were at that stance where if they moved the other would shoot a fatal shot. The man stood there breathing heavily as if he had run to the school. But in fact there was something wrong with him. His dark hair and chocolate brown eyes didn't hide that he had a sick and pale complexion. The sweat on his skin was illuminated by the moon which hung in the sky above the dead Raccoon City, City of the Undead- so far.

Alice Prospero and Agent Carlos Olivera were standing there and have been for lifetime before-

"Don't point that at me unless you intend to use it." Carlos suggested his hand at the trigger. Sure, he was dying but he bet he was faster.

"Oh, I intend to use it." Alice hissed cocking the trigger.

Carlos managed a smile before he coughed. When he did, he gave her time to shoot. He was vulnerable for that shot that would end his life. But it never came. He doubled over as the cough shook his body. He was getting worse and fighting it only made his body pain faster.

Alice stared at him. She could smell the sweet aroma of the Virus. The nauseating albeit sweet scent that even flowed through her veins and pulsed stronger in those that were injected instead of being bitten. With this gift you could tell when someone was infected from a bite, if they were injected, if there were undead, or mutated creatures. Some had sweet smells that were faint and there was some intoxicating rose smell that comes from those that are bitten and the rose scent gets stronger when they're close to the final stage of no return. The scent was annoying Alice who had gone through the city with the sweet scent of honey- one for the one dead- in her mind and overwhelming her senses. She always shot on sight and shot those close to turning to keep them from experience the excrutiating pain of being torn from your soul. That was how Alice felt after the T-Virus was injected to her. She herself had been turned- in a somewhat different manner. She didn't become soulless. Just emotionless and unhuman.

Part of the reason she shot those infected was to take them out of their misery and right now she could tell the dark-haired man in front of her was close. He was fighting it though and at this stage he should be on the ground, but no- he could hold a high-powered gun. He was strong against the Virus. She pointed the gun at his head and wanted to whisper an apology before shooting him.

Although his mild convulsion stopped he paused there, in his position, as if waiting for her to pull the trigger.

"What're you waiting for?" he asked looking up at her.

Alice couldn't answer. Part of her couldn't shoot him and another part of her didn't want to endanger the little girl and the others in the school. Their eyes met and Alice found she couldn't shoot him. _Eyes. Doorway to the soul._ She had heard a trainer of hers say that to her and she had gazed into souls throughout her journey. The fierce soul of Jill. The proud and fame-wanting Terri. The sentimental Wells. The fearless and valiant Matt. The heroic Rain. She had seen the dark persona and power-hungry Spence but she had been distracted by his looks. Now, she promised herself she wouldn't be distracted by this man's looks though he was extremely good-looking. She stared at chocolate brown eyes that revealed a self-sacrificial hero. Someone who could help her for the little time he had left.

Altogether, she couldn't shoot him. Couldn't bring herself to pull the shotgun trigger on this man. A man whose name was printed on the back of his vest. She had seen his name flash for a moment, but it was enough for her to remember.

"Can't shoot you, yet, Olivera." she said coldly as Carlos got up and powered off the laser on his weapon.

He saw her eyes stray to his left arm where blood streamed from the bite he had sustained from a comrade. A comrade he had been forced to put a bullet in the head before he could do any more damage.

"How long?" she asked.

"What?" he answered and was returned with a frustrated stare.

"Do I need to ask again?" she replied and he knew she was totally being serious about this. His life in the next span of moments depended on it. He knew she was very well capable of reaching and snapping his neck another way that could kill him.

"Three hours ago." he said and she nodded as if calculating something.

"You don't have long." her voice emotionless and uncaring.

"Then you know what I'll become. Why don't you kill me now?" he asked.

"Because- You've got one more hour. It'll take that long to find the girl."

"Then you'll leave me to the bite?"

"I should."

"What the hell did I do to deserve that from you?"

"I don't know you and you really don't matter to me. You're just an Umbrella agent. You serve _them_."

"I _served_ them. They left my men and me to die in this place. I was forced to put bullets in nearly all of their heads before this." he said and moved the arm with the bite on it.

Alice's eyes softened a bit and that wasn't much. It was like she was angry with who he had served and not really looking at who he was himself.

"How the hell do you know my name anyways?" he asked.

"Your vest." she answered, "Look, you're just helping me. That's all. You look like a good shot."

Both of them made their way up the steps.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Alice."

"That's it? No last name? Just Alice?"

Alice hesitated. She never let people knew who she really was. Why let him- an Umbrella agent know? She realized that she couldn't control her mouth at the moment.

"Alice Prospero." she said.

"Carlos Olivera." he replied with a faint smile which was all he could manage.

"When you feel like you're going to turn I'll do you one favor- I'll shoot you." she finally said.

If she had said that any any other time it would be threatening but it was a gift at the moment. There was no way he would pull the trigger on himself. He wasn't that kind of person. The two of them entered the school.

"Let's go-" they said in unison and looked at each other.

"Let's start from the top and work our way down." Alice finished as the two climbed the stairs.

They said nothing to each other as the flights went by like seconds. Soon, they were at the top floor and were scanning the halls.

"What are you?" Alice asked Carlos as they entered a room.

"What do you mean?" he asked in reply.

"What kind of agent?"

"I led the U.B.C.S."

She didn't need to ask aloud her look expressed her emotion.

"Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Squad." he answered, "Or something like that."

Alice smiled a little before turning the corner and entering a room.

"I'll check the one ahead." he said as Alice nodded and entered. It was a lab room that was rather large. No sooner had she entered it when she heard the bark of a dog and she whirled around to face a snarling doberman that leaped at her. She ducked and dug the muzzle of her gun into the underbelly of the creature before firing and nearly severing the creature.

"Alice?!" Carlos yelled as he ran from the other room. But there was another dog and as Alice got up. The dog lunged at her.

She fell back to dodge it but only succeeded in crashing through a window and falling out. She saw the door fly open and Carlos enter before falling over the edge.

"Alice!" he shouted and saw her and the dog go over the ledge. He ditched the gun on the table and ran to the window. He leaned out to see Alice hanging by a narrow ledge a foot below the window. The dog had survived the jump and was barking and waiting for Alice to drop. He was more than ready to tear apart his prey. Carlos drew a .45 and aimed twice at the dog. It was all it took for it to collapse dead.

Alice was hanging from the narrowest ledge and the only reason she hadn't let go was because the dog could tear her apart before she could draw her gun. Now, she relaxed as the dog lay dead at least twenty feet beneath her. She was hanging four stories above the pavement. She jumped thirty-something feet into the air against Nemesis and landed on the ground unhurt and felt as if she had jumped up only a few inches. She'd live when she dropped, but her fingers wouldn't let go and she was slowly slipping. Soon, her grip was lost and she prepared to catch herself when she fell. But instead she was dangling in the air and a strong grip was on her wrist. She looked up and saw Carlos leaning out of the window. He started to pull her up and would've done so in a few seconds only that she was heavilly armed and he was fatally ill. But he was able to pull her up so that she had a footing on the ledge. From there, Alice got in.

Once her feet were in the classroom she stared at the agent who walked over and retreived his assualt rifle. He slipped the strap on his shoulder and let it hang before turning to Alice.

"What?" he asked seeing the alien look on her face.

"Thank you." she said, "You didn't need to do that- but thank you."

"Don't mention it." he replied as they stepped out and made their way to the stairs. The floor was completely checked.

It was after they checked the other floors that they started to talk.

"I could've survived, you know." Alice said.

"What?" Carlos asked her.

"The fall. I could've survived it."

"Alice, you're human, there's no way you would've survived that fall."

"That's the thing-"she said and stopped him. He turned to her and Alice realized that in half-an-hour Carlos would turn. She would be the last person he'd talk to and she was wondering whether or not to enlighten him about Umbrella.

"What?" he asked her.

"I'm not human."

He was quiet and turned a questioning glance in her direction. "What do you meean?"

She showed him her left arm where the hexagon patterns were revealed on her skin.

"It's from the T-Virus." she explained as he took her arm and saw the flowery patterns. They were all around her arm. "The Virus mutated me and now- I can do things that no ordinary human could do."

"Who did this to you?" he asked and Alice saw he was genuinely concerned for her. They had barely known each other and he was already worried about her.

"Umbrella."

"No, _who_ did this to you?" He meant the actual person.

Alice shook her head and tried to recall him. "Dr. Sam Isaacs."

"Son of a bitch." he cursed.

"You know him?"

"He's a lead doctor with the T-Virus experiments. Ashford created it and he authorized use of it." he said as their eyes met. "Why'd he-"

"I don't know."

He sighed as Alice pulled her arm back. It wasn't that she wasn't comfortable with his touch. It was that she was liking the genuine concern and gentle touch. That's what bothered her. She erected walls around herself and blocked out all emotion- closed herself from caring and attaching feelings. She didn't want to get to close to someone. She'd only end up losing that person. Death was starting to follow her like a lost puppy. One and his team. Kaplan. Rain. Matt. Wells. Names were going to be added to that list and she didn't want any of them close to her heart. But she felt a connection to the agent and that unnerved her. Not only was the man a former employee for Umbrella- he was infected and was close to death. He'd turn- soon. Alice knew that when she'd get Ashford's kid and get out of there- there'd be a war and it'd be her against Umbrella. If she had allies she want him and Jill. Jill was a rather good shot and with a gun and anger she could kill dozens. Earlier, Carlos had used only two bullets to killed a dog that was supposed to fast and could sustain the shots but- it only took two shots for it to lie dead. He was a good shot and would make a good ally. Too bad he had to die. In fifteen minutes, he'd be in the last stage of the Virus and there would be no hope beyond then.

She sighed as they continued to the cafeteria where they heard gunfire. They didn't know where it came from.

"I'll get the gym. You take the cafeteria." Carlos ordered.

Alice nodded and ran in that direction to take care of two dogs that were about to attack a man. She let her gun loose on both dogs before they could attack him further for there was a bite at his arm. He was wearing the same dark outfit that Carlos wore. He got up and stared at her.

"Thanks." he said with a Russian accent.

Alice just nodded before Jill and a little red headed girl got out. They locked in a firm stare before Jill looked at Alice.

"You two know each other?" she asked.

"She's infected." Alice answered pointing at Angela. "She's infected on a massive level."

"How can you know that?" Jill and the other man asked.

"Because she is, too." Angela replied.

"The shots done?" came the voice of another man as he emerged from the other side of the room. "Sorry, when I hear shots that tells me to stay away."

The others just allowed him to walk closer before the man and Jill got their hands at their weapons to fire at Alice.

"You're infected?" Jill asked shocked, "And when were you planning on telling us this?"

Alice shrugged. She never planned to but she turned to find a laser at her neck coming from the other man.

"I know the leader of your squad." she said to him.

The man smiled. "Sure you do."

"Olivera? Carlos Olivera? He's in the gym right now and both of you are infected."

She turned to Angela and walked towards her. The man didn't fire and just kept the gun on her.

"Let me see." she said.

"No." Angela replied and put the lunchbox behind her.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you." Alice said her voice all of a sudden motherly. "Let me see."

The girl relented and rolled up her sleeve to reveal the shots.

"He's not a bad man." she started to explain and they all knew she meant her father, the man that had recruited all of them,"He just wanted to stop all of this.

"You see. I'm sick and I'll get even more sick. He wanted to put an end to it. So he created something."

"The T-Virus." Alice said and Angela nodded in confirmation.

"But one day these men took his invention away from him. He's not bad- he didn't mean for any of this to happen. Believe me!"

"I do." Alice nodded as she embraced the young girl.

"We do." Jill and the man nodded and the black man agreed with a nod.

Angela handed over the lunchbox to Alice who opened it. Green vials- Blue for the Virus. Green for the-

"It's the antivirus. Cure to the T-Virus." she said.

Everyone stared in disbelief at her.

"There's a cure?" Jill managed to say. Her voice catching in her throat.

Alice turned to the man and drew a green vial. She tossed it to Jill.

"Give it to him. He needs it." she said as she drew another vial.

"Who's that for?" LJ asked.

Someone slammed through the closed door and entered.

"Stand down, Nicholai." he ordered as he walked forward. He felt weak and Alice knew that if she didn't do this fast he'd be beyond any hope for the cure.

Jill stood next to the man Carlos called Nicholai- who had powered off his rifle at the order of his leader. He allowed Jill to clear a part on his arm and administer the antivirus.

"What's that?" Carlos asked as Alice walked up to him. He saw the smile painted on her face and he was rather surprised. "Let me guess. It's time for you to kill me."

"I didn't kill you earlier. What makes you think I'm gonna do it now. Besides, you're not turning you've got fifteen minutes to live and I suggest you hang in there." she said the smile broadening, "It's your lucky day, Olivera."

She walked out. Angie, LJ, and Jill followed her. Nicholai looked at his leader adn then in Alice's direction.

"You two know each other?" he asked.

"She spared my life, Nicholai." Carlos answered as they headed out.

As soon as the deal was made they were on the move in the truck Jill had liberated. Nicholai volunteered to be in the back of the truck to take out anyone that was in their way. LJ and Jill sat in the front with Angie in the middle as Alice took the green canister.

"And what are you injecting me with?" he asked her.

"It's the antivirus. Cure to the T-Virus." she answered and leaned in a little closer to administer the dose. From the first aid-kit she cleaned a spot on his inner forearm with an alcohol pad. She saw his inquiry glance and answered. "The T-Virus brings back dead cells. Bascially, bringing the dead back to life. In a living human, it can cause mutation-" she said as she pressed the button and five needles pierced the agent's flesh at once. Carlos didn't wince at the sting of the needles. Instead he focused on Alice who continued. Her gaze had turned to Angie and Carlos got the hint.

"Angie's infected?" he asked.

"Yes, but the Virus isn't enough to cause for mutation in her. Just enough to help her walk again. It's all kept in check with this." she said tossing the canister out the window and for it to shatter on the streets. It was of no use anymore.

"And they infected you as well." he said and Alice nodded confirming it with another "Yes."

"But don't worry, I'm not contagious." she replied getting a broad frin broke out on Carlos's face. Alice smiled back at her futile effort at a joke.

It didn't go unnoticed by Jill who never heard Alice joke before. She handed her friend the video camera. "I'll see it'll be put to good use."

Alice took the camera and turned it on. She explained her story and Carlos listened. Feeling sorry for her and for whoever was involved in The Incident. When she turned it off he saw that in her eyes reflected all the guilt. She obviously lost the environmentalist. He reached for her hand and held it both in a friendly and comforting manner. They stared at each other before pulling back as Jill parked in front of City Hall. They realized where they were and what could happen. Either one of them could die. It didn't matter if one was superhuman and one was cured of the Virus, they knew if they got close if they lost each other there would be pain and neither of them wanted that at the moment.

Alice and Carlos were in the lead. Jill was with Angie and LJ followed close behind them. Nicholai took the rear as they all stopped at a wall. Carlos took out a pair of night-vision binoculars and focused in on the men that were heavilly armed.

"Lightly guarded?" Alice asked and when Carlos slightly laughed Alice knew that it was far from it.

"Two dozen armed men. A dozen unarmed and I'm betting there's a sniper on the roof. There always is." he said.

Alice nodded as she turned to leave.

"Where're you going?" Jill asked Alice.

"I'll take care of the sniper and I'll meet you at the chopper." she said as she sauntered off towards the lobby and the stairs.

Carlos nodded to the others as he crept forward to the plasti-glass entrance to the whole plaza at the end.

Nicholai gave him a boost up and he easily slid in through the open window way. He helped Angie in followed by Jill and then LJ. Nicholai himself easily got in and Jill helped him in as Carlos said that they'd move forward.

Up on the roof, Alice watched as her friends emerged from the glass door entrance and started to make their way to the chopper. But they were silent. Carlos was ahead and handed his rifle to Jill before using a back kick to send one agent flying back with a thud and used a spin heel kick to break the neck of the other that was in their way. Alice smiled and turned to see the sniper at the corner. Her footsteps were silent and she saw he had taken aim. It was too far ahead to be anyone in the middle. It was either Carlos or Jill. When she saw who is in the lead- She knew..._Carlos._ She blocked the view as the sniper looked up to see Alice smile before nothing. Her fist flying to his face would be the last thing he'd see.

She ran down the side of the building using the rappelling gear the sniper would've used for quick escape. At the bottom she made quick work of them and either broke their neck or stabbed them. She drew the baton of one of the agents and whipped it out. She easilly broke one neck and used the baton as a sword except with different results. None of them could cause a wound, just bruises. But they could kill.

She slammed one into the face of a helmeted agent before breaking the neck of the second. Retreiving another weapon from a fallen agent, she beat the fourth until he fell to the floor...dead. When she finished she turned to see Carlos and the others coming up from the ramp. She ditched the weapons to walk up to them when Carlos drew a titanium knife and hurled it towards her. But it was close not directly aimed at her. Alice turned to see it narrowly missed her and hit the jugular vein of the man- the agent she had thought she had killed. He had amazing dead aim and she turned to him with an impressed and amazed look in her eyes.

"You missed one." he said with a smile.

Alice gave a slight laugh before they all headed to the chopper. As soon as she entered, a flashback entered her mind as she stared at the monitors. The figure on the screen showed exactly who was here.

"We have to go." she said.

Carlos eyed her and looked up to the sky with Nicholai. An exchange of glances confirmed that dawn was a while off.

"We have time-"he started.

"NO!!" Alice shouted pointing to the mist, "We have...to go!"

Nicholai, Carlos, Jill, and LJ turned to see that a figure was emerging from the mist.

"Oh, fuck! We stealin' his ride!" LJ yelled having encountered him before.

"He?" Carlos asked as he heard Alice yell for pilot to take off.

Suddenly, Carlos turned to face- "Cain." he said with a voice full of hate.

"Olivera." the man smiled before kicking him in the gut. With the vest it felt like a punch that took the air from his lungs. He winced as men grabbed his arms and put ties around his wrist. They had taken Nicholai and Jill and LJ and Carlos watched as Cain passed into the chopper. A man was put in a wheelchair and rolled right next to Jill and Nicholai.

When he was shoved down to his knees in a harsh manner he looked up to see Alice and Angie escorted out with a gun to them. The four of them tensed and at that moment a wave of hatred passed through Carlos as Cain disarmed Alice and let Angie go. With a few words, Carlos saw Alice flare with anger as he ordered the lights on.

"Fight." he ordered.

"No." Alice said.

"Fight him or they die!" he replied.

"What makes you think I care?" Alice asked him. Her voice nearly genuinely careless.

Cain drew his gun aimed it at Carlos and fired.

"Carlos!" Nicholai and the group had yelled as Carlos gasped as he was thrown to his back.

The bullet hadn't penetrated the vest but the reaction was exactly what Cain wanted. Alice gasped in horror forgetting that Carlos wore a vest.

"Sonofabitch!" Carlos groaned as agents pulled him up and then shoved him back to his knees. He saw Alice's shocked face.

"I'll put a head shot on him next time." Cain said aiming the gun up. "Fight."

Alice nodded exchanging glances with the group before launching into a full blown fight. Carlos could feel the sting of the bullet impact. It felt like he was stabbed. He looked down at his vest. The bullet wasn't supposed to do it, but it had and now he had a flesh wound that was openly bleeding. The son of a bitch's bullet had hit him. He watched as Alice fought for her life and for the lives of the others. Their fate was in her hands.

* * *

**_Well, any thoughts? Review Please._**

**_-Redd_**


	2. Chapter 2: Death in His Arms

**_This is the shortest chapter EVER!! And maybe the next one will be short but I'm planning to make the chapters longer. I'm sorry that this has taken me a long time to update but I just don't have enough time!!! Enjoy!_**

CHAPTER TWO:

She could tell when there was blood in the air and someone- other than her and Nemesis- was bleeding. A cursory glance to the people on their knees told Alice who it was.

_Damn it._ she thought and cursed Cain for shooting him.

When he had shot Carlos and the agent was thrown back, Alice felt the regret overwhelm her. She thought he was dead and knew that she was the cause- there was no other way Umbrella could be blamed. She provoked them and they stuck true proving her to be bluffing. But Carlos had worn a vest, apparently not one that withstood the caliber of the bullet.

Nonetheless, Alice was hit with a feeling that she hadn't felt even when Rain and Matt were taken from her. She decided that after this, if she survived and rescued everyone, she'd build up the walls around her heart and emotions. She was letting them get the best of her.

Ignoring her thoughts, she concentrated back on the battle. She slammed her fist into Nemesis's chest trying to injure him and then she planned to free the others. One way or another, she planned to get everyone out of here- Alive. But suddenly, in the midst of all her fighting, flashes of The Hive flashed before her mind and she realized that the mutated creature in front of her- her enemy was….

"Matt." she gasped as she backed away, "Oh, Matt, I'm so sorry."

She could feel her voice catch in her throat and some tears sting her eyes. Matt, the man she met in The Hive was one of those innocents you'd die to protect for their cause would be greater than yours. He waned to take down Umbrella and was doing it with his sister, who had died in The Hive- Alice being the woman's last contact before the massacre in the underground facility occurred. Matt went down there with Alice and the two of them were the only two to survive. Unfortunately, Alice was the only one that escaped without change.

"Kill him." came an order from Cain that ruined her thoughts.

Alice turned to him and shook her head weakly. The fight was already getting to her. "No."

From where they were on their knees, the survivors saw that Alice knew who this Nemesis was.

"She said there was a friend of hers from The Hive, right?" Jill asked Carlos who nodded.

"You don't think-" he started and winced as he felt the bullet in his abdomen.

"I think that's him."

"Oh, shit." Carlos muttered staring at the mutated creature. To think that Umbrella was capable of such a thing.

"Don't you know how important you are to me?" Cain asked setting Carlos's anger ablaze. _Important?! You have her fighting to the death you fucking sonofabitch!!!_

Cain ordered Alice to kill Nemesis, but once again Alice refused and shook her head. A few more words from Cain stoked the flames of hatred that Alice had for Cain and intensified her determination to kill him. Carlos, Jill, Nicholai, Ashford, Angela, and LJ watched as Nemesis freed himself and walked over to the rail gun. The agents and the cop tensed as the project picked it up and turned to Alice. Ashford shielded Angie's eyes even though he prayed that Alice would be able to escape somehow. LJ had given up hope that any of them were getting out of the city but for a rare time in his life he prayed that the good guys- including him- would get out of this load of bullshit that they were all waist-deep in.

But suddenly, the bullets whizzed passed Alice and struck the agents around her, killing them. Carlos took the blade he had in the back of his belt and started to cut at the ties around his wrists. He was going to help one way or another and get the damn bullet in his stomach out!

"What are you doing?!" Cain yelled to Nemesis who turned the gun to hit more oncoming agents.

"Kill them!" Cain ordered taking cover behind the ramp to avoid any bullets. He was yelling some order-probably into the Bluetooth he was wearing.

But Carlos cut the ties and tripped the agent that took aim at Alice. He drew a titanium knife and hit an agent that was about to fire on him. Nicholai and Jill freed themselves a moment later and joined in the fight taking out the agents manually.

Meanwhile, LJ was cheering for Nemesis. "The motherfucker changed sides!!- Wait, how'd you guys do that?" he was asking Jill and Nicholai as he saw they and Carlos were free of their ties. Jill cut him loose as Carlos took off the vest and handed it to Ashford.

"Sir, take this!" he yelled taking the gun from a fallen agent and taking out three that took aim. "Get yourself and your daughter onto the chopper!"

"But Cain-" the man started as Carlos realized he had pulled the bullet off with the vest. There was a blood pooled against his black shirt but it was barely seen.

"I'll take care of Cain," he assured the doctor, "Get to the chopper! Jill, get them to the chopper!"

He ran off to the exit where Cain was ready to get in and get off, but Carlos stopped him as he jumped to the top.

"Miss me?" he asked as he kicked the man off the ramp so that he was on the ground outside.

"You're making a big mistake." Cain said as he regained his footing getting back to his feet.

"I think you made one when you shot me." Carlos replied dodging a kick Cain aimed at his chest. He blocked it and with a hard blow to the abdomen sent Major Cain back to the ground.

Alice, in the meantime, was running through the lobby of City Hall running ahead of the path of bullets from the helicopter's gun. She ran into three men and feigned to surrender but took care of them in a moment. She turned to the others to see Jill and Nicholai taking out the agents that were coming from the posts and saw Carlos and Cain engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

Except, she watched as Cain lifted a broadsword, that he had thrown to her to aid in the battle against Nemesis, and slashed at Carlos striking the agent in the arm ripping the sleeve and drawing blood. She needed to help him and get the others out of there now!

She ran out the Glock in her hands and heard the whir of two choppers.

Cain slashed once again but Carlos dodge rolled and picked the second sword up and whirled to face his opponent.

"Think you can use that?" Cain taunted as Carlos expertly wielded the weapon in a series of twists. Training in Umbrella made it mandatory that agents were trained in different forms of weapons.

"Yeah, think I can." he smirked as Cain lunged first.

Carlos parried the blow and threw the blade off. The small sword fight ended as soon as Carlos parried one more blow and then elbowed Cain in the face. The blow was pretty hard that knocked the man down and Cain stayed on the ground for a moment a bit disoriented from the blow.

Carlos turned to the chopper to see that Nicholai and Jill had made it and Angie was at the edge pointing over to the sound of gunfire.

"Alice!" the girl yelled as she ran from the chopper.

"Angie!!" came the yells from the adults and Carlos ditched the sword and ran after the girl.

He watched and saw as Nemesis pushed Alice out of the way and took the whole helicopter head on. He was smothered in the crash as a piece of metal struck Alice across the face.

The adrenaline pumped through his veins as he ran to get her. Angie knelt next to ALice and brushed away the hair from the blood that was pooling the hair together. He knelt beside Alice who muttered, "Matt." And he momentarily saw the hand of the creature under the wreckage. He tilted Alice's face towards him.

"C'mon." he whispered to her, "We have to go." he repeated it to her as he helped her up.

His hand was around her waist to keep her up and her arm was on his shoulders, most of her leaned towards him and he walked with her as Alice held Angie's hand.

The three passed Cain who was starting to recover the hard blow. Angie went into the chopper first and sat next to her father who was positioned between the gaps of the seat with his wheelchair.

"Cain?" Nicholai asked as the chopper took off.

Carlos, still with Alice, stepped towards the edge and the two saw Cain standing in the midst of the bodies of his handpicked agents. He looked up at that as they ascended into the air and as the zombies started to come after him having broken through the barriers.

"He's done for." Carlos said about to help Alice back.

"No, I want to make sure." she said in a cold tone and Carlos allowed her that. The two of them watched as Cain futilely shot at the undead and then was unable to shoot himself. He died a slow death by death of zombies. But amongst the group were familiar Umbrella logos and Alice momentarily glanced at Carlos to see a memory flash.

"Carlos-"

"That's my undead team down there." he whispered.

"Carlos, there was nothing you could do." she told him.

"I wish I could believe that." she heard him mutter as he helped her to the seats.

Nicholai had already returned to his seat next to Jill who in turn sat next to LJ, who was sitting close to the back of the cockpit wall. Ashford was next to Nicholai and Angie was on the last seat closest to the exit. Alice sat next to Angie and Carlos stood at the exit and pressed some button to close the door.

But all of them had seen the rocket being launched over the city and white light filled the entire sky as far as they could see. Next was a tremendous shockwave that jolted the chopper.

"Hang on to something!" Carlos yelled as everyone did what he had said.

But it wasn't enough. Something on the rack of tools fell loose and was aimed directly at Angie. No one saw the metal fast enough but the sickening crack was enough and the flash of blood was good enough to tell them something went wrong.

Carlos turned to the woman next to him and found her with a metal spike jutting out of her abdomen. Blood streamed from her mouth and from the wound. He lost any words that he could've said but the dropping helicopter took him away from it.

"We're going down!!" he yelled aloud as Jill screamed as they heard the whirring blades start to slow.

Alice didn't know what happened as she her vision momentarily faded after she saw the faces of Ashford, Angie, and Carlos look at her with a horrified look. She heard Carlos yell, the slowing of the blades that kept the chopper up, and then a crash.

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0

The first thing he felt was water. It was ice cold and it splashed on his face and woke him up. Carlos moaned as he hit with a pang of pain. He sat up to find that he was lying on the ground opposite from the seats. He hadn't buckled any seatbelt and belatedly realized that that might've been a good idea. At impact with wherever they were, he had been thrown from his seat to the opposite wall and ended up where he was now.

Judging by the muffled roar of water and the water that had gotten onto the copter's floor, Carlos guessed that they had crashed somewhere in the Arklay Range near one of their waterfalls. The U.B.C.S leader got to his feet and gave time for his eyes to adjust to his darkened environment. Reality hit him when he heard a dying gasp. With the scat light coming from the crack at the copter's back he looked to where he had been sitting and saw. ..

"Alice." he gasped as he ran forward, the small water splashing at his heels.

She lay on the unconscious Angie and he unbuckled her before he lifted her up and laid her on the table that had a broken monitor over it.

"Just…stay still." he ordered taking out the jutting metal spike that had buried itself in her abdomen. After he withdrew the piece getting a gasp of pain from Alice, he cupped her face and turned her so that she faced him. "Hey, hang in there. You're gonna make it." He said it more to assure himself and to encourage Alice to hang on. He pressed his hands against her wound putting pressure to stop the blood.

"Liar." Alice whispered with a smile, her hand brushed against his as his hand, the one without blood kept her face tilted towards him. "It's too late for me- And you know it."

"No, it's not." he said when she silenced him with her dying request.

"Take care…of the others…"she whispered her voice fading and faint. She drew closer to him as she felt colder, "Promise…me."

"Alice..."he started, "I promise."

He was holding on to her now. She leaned against him, her dying breaths hit him but he couldn't feel it. Suddenly, she became heavy in his arms. All of her weight now rested on him.

"Alice?" he asked, "Alice?!"

He never had someone die in his arms before and it being Alice made the experience a whole lot worse. But still a part of him refused to believe that any of this was true.

"Carlos, she's gone." someone said as Carlos turned to see that Nicholai was up and unbuckling the belts on LJ and Jill.

But Nicholai wasn't the only one away. Ashford was as well. The bulletproof vest that Carlos had given him was still with him. The doctor was working on the belt that his daughter had on.

"C'mon," Nicholai said, "We have to get them out of here. Before Umbrella finds us."

Carlos nodded as he left Alice's body and turned to the door. He kicked it once…twice…three times…four time…finally, the door collapsed and fell to the streaming waterfall base with a splash. Nicholai first wheeled out Ashford who had lifted Angela onto the chair with him. Carlos carried LJ first leaving Alice's body for last. Once everyone was out, the three men waited for the rest of the survivors to wake. Carlos had already returned Alice's body to the rock formation near to the shores.

"They'll bring her back, you know." Ashford said to Carlos who sat next to the body.

The doctor was an expert and a head programmer his field was not emotions but he saw something between the two. A bond that saved all of them. He had watched them through the cameras outside the school and around the city. He observed Alice kill any infectant and watched as Carlos blasted any that got in the path of him and his men. When he saw the bite on Olivera's arm, he assumed that Alice would shoot the man, but instead, she spared him and a few minutes later he saw the whole group that walked in- save for the reporter- walk out and Angie was with them.

"What?" Carlos asked his voice with a somber tone. "Back to life? That's-"

"Impossible?" Ashford asked the agent, "Agent Olivera, you've faced the living dead in Raccoon City. It's time for the impossible to stop being nightmares or dreams."

"Wait…"Nicholai interrupted, "You mean that Umbrella can bring her back? Not as a fucking zombie?"

LJ, Angie, and Jill were stirring by then. Moments later they were awake and only then did Ashford answer Nicholai.

"Yes, Agent Ginovaef. And now, I suggest we all get out of here." the doctor said.

Everyone went out and Carlos was last. He glanced back at Alice's corpse that he had to reluctantly leave behind. If anything, she was to be granted some sort of funeral- but if Ashford was right and Umbrella was going to bring her back, then he swore to himself that he'd be there.

"I'll be back. I promise." he whispered to her as he followed the others.

* * *

**_Alright, I altered a couple of things. Well, at least some more people live right? Oh, and the next chapter should be about rescuing Alice and it depends on the time I have and the reviews, and it should be uploaded within the next two or three weeks._**


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue and Reveal

**_Well, this was kinda hard to write because I was stuck on writer's block. But I finally got it. I thought it could be pretty cool to do this. And well, it's just going to get a little stranger._**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE:

"She's not dead!" Angie yelled at Carlos.

The whole group was on top of the slopes in the Arklay range. Angie had just asked why Alice hadn't been there and Carlos answered her first saying that she had died after the crash.

"Angie, she's dead." Carlos repeated his voice had slightly altered into more of a melancholic tone.

"How would you know?!" Angie yelled at him trying to meet his eyes.

"Angela!" Ashford said in a reprimanding tone and the girl glanced at her father before looking back at the Umbrella agent expecting to find an angry Carlos, but, in fact, all he became was more somber and Angela regretted saying that. But he hadn't seen the regret in the child's eyes and he still planned to answer her.

"Because she died in my arms." Carlos answered the girl. "If there was any possibility that she was alive…I would've known."

"Daddy, tell him!" Angie said as she couldn't take it anymore, "Tell all of them!!"

"Tell us what, Ashford?" Jill asked. Her voice clouded with suspicion. If there was something that Ashford was hiding that could benefit them then-

"The Arklay facility is the only one that can house the materials for what they plan to do to her. Bring her back to life-"

"What?" Jill asked, "Wait, did I miss something when I was out cold back there?!"

"A lot," Nicholai smiled and Jill stared at him who backed off.

Ashford sighed. "Agent-"

"Spare me the formalities." Carlos muttered, "Just-"

"Olivera, Valentine, Wayne, Ginovaef-"Ashford addressed with a formal tone even though he missed their titles, "My daughter is right. Alice Prospero, she is not dead."

"What?!" Carlos was the first to ask jumping from his place. "You made me leave her down there to those bastards to experiment on her more?!"

His anger was flaring and Nicholai was ready to restrain his friend.

"Olivera, her humane part of her died. The T-Virus she adapted remains alive in her blood. That is what Angie means. That is why it is possible for them to bring her back. The T-Virus with the right stimulator can regenerate her being."

The look was still solemn on the agent and he shook his head as if shaking off some drowsiness or dizziness.

"How long?" Carlos asked the doctor his voice tapering off and it was showing.

"A month but if I get involved in the process then possibly two weeks." Ashford answered him in an assuring manner. He knew that if he was allowed back into the lab, he could speed up the process.

"You and Angela are going back to Umbrella." the lead agent said and Ashford and Angela stared. The Head programmer was assuming Carlos would somehow sneak them in or ask for him to be a spy but to go back into that corporation's treacherous arms-

"What?!" Angie asked with a shout in her voice, "After all that, you're going to send us back to them?!"

"You are of high priority to them. Cain didn't shoot you did he? He shot me." Carlos said a little weakly.

"Dude, you okay?" LJ asked seeing Carlos was now a bit shaky for he was leaning on some of the high rocks.

Jill stared and her eyes widened. She hadn't seen it through the dark fabric but it was visible now. The constant movement from the crash, hiking up the side and carrying Angie had taken the toll on him. Carlos groaned a little before falling forward. Jill who was the closest ran up to him and was only able to keep him from the hard impact by slowing him down. But even she was not strong enough as her arms tired and he fell to the rock-hard ground.

"Son of a bitch!" she shouted at Carlos as she turned him so that he was lying on his back. She tore open the shirt from the bullet hole and revealed the gash on his abdomen along with the bullet wound. "You, bastard! Why didn't you say anything?!"

Her anger flared as she faced Carlos whose eyes fluttered with weakness. "Damn it, don't you go out on me!" she ordered him.

Nicholai ran up to them and knelt at his friend's side. He cursed in Russian and made Carlos smile even though he did through closed eyes.

"Thanks for that, Nicholai." he whispered, obviously understanding what the man had said.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?!" the man asked him his temper flaring.

"Needed to get everyone out." Carlos answered in a whisper.

"You self-sacrificial sonofabitch." Jill told him as Nicholai pulled out some bandage and they started to bind the wound. Nicholai was holding Carlos up and Jill was wrapping it around his abdomen. The whir of the blades could be heard, but from where they were, the group was hidden in the rock formation. They were well concealed in the Mountain Range.

"Is he going to be alright?" Angie asked as Nicholai helped Carlos up.

"I'll be fine." Carlos assured all of them and turned back to the Umbrella doctor, "You're going to go back to Umbrella and you're going to use their protection. It'll be dangerous with what we'll do."

"I can promise that I will get Alice back to all of you in three weeks." Ashford promised and Carlos nodded as they all made their way downhill and to wherever they could reach.

**Three Weeks Later**

The T-Virus didn't take a lot of time to spread. Within three weeks, there were Virus reports in Los Angeles and Chicago. Washington D.C and New York were the places that were high at risk but from where they were the group of survivors form Raccoon City couldn't care because they couldn't do anything. Their world was falling to hell and on that night, they were going to save the one person that would save everyone- hell, the whole planet.

Carlos leaned on the door outside of the hotel room. He was only in his loose denim pants, a black belt held it under the bandages that covered the area of the bullet wound. He healed nicely- he did all the time. All he bore were scars reminding him of the ordeals he had been on or at least involved with.

He stared out into the view of the city. The motel they had had the rooms open to view and the small connected balcony that formed the hallway.

The bullet wound, that Carlos had, was now just a reminder of Raccoon City and tonight was the night that they were going to go and save Alice.

Suddenly, a cell phone ring rang through the silent night air and ripped Carlos from his thoughts. He picked up the phone from its cover that was clipped to his pants.

"Hello?" he asked, his eagerness showing in his voice.

"She's waking. I suggest you hurry." said Ashford.

The phone call was brief and to the point and Ashford and Carlos hung up after that message. The former Umbrella agent slipped the phone back into its cover and then knocked on the door next to his room. Jill and Nicholai had volunteered to split the one bedroom room that was next to the two bed room that Carlos and LJ had. Something about those two was certainly hanging in the air.

The door was answered by Nicholai who was dressed all in black. It was a depart from the light colored shirt and dark vest that he had worn in Raccoon City. Carlos had worn all black and now- Jill came up behind Nicholai in the tightest leather outfit. Her hair styled was styled similarly to the way it was Raccoon, however it as much straighter and less curved.

"Carlos, get that suit on and let's go!" she said as she walked past him and into his room before Carlos could say anything.

Nicholai counted down with his fingers and out loud as he leaned on the door post to his room, "Three. Two. One." Carlos closed the door to his room.

"LJ, GET UP!!" came Jill's shout that pierced wood and wall. The two men winced for a moment and gained their hearing before they heard.

"Alright! Alright!" came LJ as Jill opened the door and stared at the two that stood out in the hall.

"Well, what're you waiting for?!" she asked Carlos as she pulled him into the room and pointed to the suit the lay on the couch waiting. "Alice doesn't have all night. We need to get her ass out of that facility and fast."

It was only that that made Carlos hurry and, after LJ had left and the door had closed leaving him alone, made him hastily pull on the suit. Soon, all of them were out and driving down to the facility.

0o0o0o0o0o0oO00o0o0o0o0o

Alice walked through the facility. Her bare feet were cold against the ice cold floor that she walked on. The lobby was completely empty and she knew that everything was too easy, even if she had just killed the guard through the camera. She pulled the lab coat closer around her as she walked out knowing it was going to be cold…and was greeted with red lasers. Memories flashed before her eyes before the lead agent approached her ready to escort her back in and Alice was ready to kill him. She didn't care if she died. She'd rather die rebellious instead of in the hands of Umbrella without even an attempt of escape.

Suddenly, a black Umbrella transfer SUV pulled up and Alice felt all her hopes drop. Her throat dried along with any chance but when she saw someone walk out in a leather outfit she managed a small smile as all the agents had turned to the newly arrived agents.

"Thank you, gentlemen. We can take it from here." came her voice, the brunette. Her dark black hair matched her leather outfit which was accompanied with high-heeled boots. Jill Valentine's blue eyes flashed with hate as she glanced at the agent who had said. "On whose authority?"

Obviously, Alice was of high priority for him to be asking that. One wouldn't mind that an experiment would be taken but Alice was something else. They needed a high level authority and Alice cringed at the thought of level that one would need to have. It would be Isaacs's level. The-

"Classified. Level Six Authorization." came his dark voice that gave nothing but contempt away. One could take it for Umbrella or even for the woman that he stared at with a wonder that flashed for a moment. He looked at her, his eyes glanced down before meeting her eyes once again. She managed to smile a bit for his sake before the man apologized and handed him back the ID that he had presented to him. Carlos Olivera took it silently as Jill walked up to Alice.

The former Raccoon City cop acted professionally and took Alice by the arm and led her into the car where Alice realized, belatedly, that Nicholai was in the driver's seat and that LJ was in the shotgun. Alice got into the car first and sat in the middle as Jill followed her and sat at the driver's side where the agents were lined. Carlos had walked around to the other side and got in the passenger side of the car and got into the middle row to take his place by Alice's side.

Nicholai drove forward to the check point and Carlos rolled down his window to present the ID. The agent glanced down and saw the authorization. He looked at where everyone was seated in the car. It was mandatory the way to keep a project contained. The seating was pretty standard for Umbrella. An agent in the driver's seat and shotgun and the priorities sat in the middle. The phone rang as the agent handed Carlos the ID.

_Alice. _came Angie's voice all of a sudden and Alice felt the presence of the girl in her mind.

_Angie? _Alice asked in reply. _Angie, where are you?_

_My daddy and I are under Umbrella's protection._

_Good. Stay there. You will be protected._

_Alice, I miss you. Will I ever see you again?_

_Of course, Angie. We still have a world to save._

Alice felt the girl's telepath end and soon, she was staring into brown eyes that were looking right into hers.

"Good to have you back." Carlos said to her with a smile.

"Good to be back." Alice replied as Nicholai drove past. She ignored the faint order that she had heard the whole time on the phone call.

"What did they do to you?" Jill asked and Alice winced at that question. It was a very good question. One that she couldn't answer.

Obviously, Carlos saw the flash in her eyes as he diverted the subject.

"Angie and her father are under Umbrella's protection but they were able to help us get you out of there." he said and smiled when Alice threw him a grateful look.

"Yeah, wonder if we'll ever see the kid again. Her father's not that bad." Jill said as she stared out of her tinted window. The forest and wood went by as they zoomed down the empty road. They were heading into the back roads of the city, now.

"Her father's the fucking creator of that fucking Virus." LJ pointed out but no one paid attention to that.

"We got you some clothes." Jill continued as she reached under the seat and tossed Alice a bag.

"Thanks, guys." she said and looked at the clothes, "For this and saving me back there."

"Couldn't leave you to Umbrella." Carlos replied with a smile as he glanced at her before staring out the window once more.

"Course you wouldn't." Alice said with a smile that never reached Carlos's eyes and then cleared her throat, "So, while I was stuck in a fish tank, what's been going on?"

"Jill and I were blamed for the incident." Carlos answered her and then stared at her, "Fish tank?"

"They put in me in some tank of water while I was regenerating. I don't understand that part." Alice said as Jill continued to explain what had been going on and the plans that they and Ashford have.

"The world's falling to hell and we need your help. With your magic tricks and all, you're the last hope this hell-hole's got." Jill explained and Nicholai smiled.

"Good job." Nicholai said sarcastically and Jill kicked his seat as she was right behind him. "Ow!!"

They came to a stop at a lodge.

"Belong to anyone?" Alice asked as she stepped out, looking a the forest environment that they had driven into.

"Ashford's place. He said you'd like it better than all the other places where we could hide." LJ answered her, "We're to meet his contact-"

"It's about time you people got here." came someone from the entrance as the lodge lit up and light poured out. But as Alice looked around, there was no sign of life. It was perfect for isolation and many other things.

She heard the contact before she saw him. But soon, she saw a man no taller than LJ at the entrance. He had a sand colored skin tone and his voice was a mix of strange accents that Alice couldn't identify.

"You must be Ashford's contact." Carlos said and shook the man's hand in greeting.

"You must be Agent Olivera." the man replied with a smile.

"I am," Carlos answered and pointed at the others introducing them, "Agent Nicholai Ginovaef, Officer Jill Valentine, LJ Wayne, and Alice Prospero."

"I'm Ben Gile." the man said as he gestured to the door. "Come in. This will serve as a safe haven for as long as you need."

"Thank you." everyone said as they passed him by. But Alice had an uneasy feeling about the man and walked right in front of Carlos. She read his expression well and the look in his eyes telling her he'd talk to her later.

"The lodge is big enough for four rooms. I have one of my own." Ben said and LJ ran into one.

"Motherfuckers, I've got my own room." LJ replied dumping whatever he had into one of the rooms. "And I'm gonna sleep."

Before anyone could say anything else, LJ shut the door and the lights to his room are out.

"So, that leaves you four. Two rooms." Ben said hurriedly, "Good luck."

Carlos and the others forced a smile as Ben disappeared into his own room. They all wanted to say what was on their minds but Carlos was quick to silence all of them.

"We go to sleep tonight and discuss tomorrow." he said stifling the yawn he had.

"God knows you need it." Jill muttered as she headed into a room.

"Girls in one room guys in another?" Carlos and Nicholai suggested.

"Hell no." Jill replied, "No offense, Alice. But-"

"None taken." Alice said to her friend with a smile as Jill disappeared behind the door. "I'm just gonna go change."

The men just nodded as she disappeared into the other room leaving Carlos and Nicholai in the room.

"Why do I get the feeling that we've been set up?" Carlos asked his comrade.

"Maybe, because you two are." Nicholai answered with a smile as he gestured towards the room that Alice had disappeared into.

"And what about you and Jill?" Carlos replied and in turned pointed at Jill's room.

"We're friends." Nicholai argued.

"Then Alice and I are friends." Carlos said as Nicholai withheld his sigh of frustration.

"I'm going to sleep." the Russian agent said as he got up from his seat. "Are you? Or are you just gonna stay up and keep watch over an isolated forest?"

"You make it sound so-"Carlos lost the words to describe it.

"Senseless?" Nicholai asked knowing that Carlos did plan to keep watch. "Go to sleep. You're the only one in this damn group that hasn't gotten any."

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay up." Carlos answered his friend as Nicholai just shrugged.

"Suit yourself." the man said before disappearing into the room.

_There is definitely something going on between those two._ Carlos thought as he stretched himself on the sofa and relaxed.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he couldn't keep them open for any longer. It was true, he was the only one that hadn't gotten any sleep while Alice was gone for that three week period- he might've had a couple of hours here and there but not a good night's sleep and he wasn't ready to let his guard down. This was Umbrella they were talking about. A corporation that was able to cover up the biggest viral outbreak, yet, and make a complex conspiracy out of it. If they could do that, they could certainly track them down within a couple of days. Carlos sighed. The others looked to him for a strategy but he couldn't do it. He couldn't think. Thoughts were swimming like a chaotic mess in his head and he couldn't put everything in order.

_What's our next step? What do we do?_ He felt strange at that moment, as if his thoughts were going to someone else. It was as if someone was in his mind and he was talking to them.

"You don't have to be ahead all the time, Olivera." came Alice's voice reaching over the black abyss the agent was in. "Relax. We're safe for now. They can't get us from here."

"Still calling me by my last name, huh?" he asked and smiled with his eyes still closed.

Carlos opened his eyes and sat up to see that Alice was sitting on the chair across from him. She wore a sleeveless white button-up shirt along with denim breeches which stopped at the knee. She smiled at him and took the seat next to him on the sofa.

"We need to be ten steps ahead of them. Or else-"he started when Alice silenced him with an order. "Turn around."

"What?" he asked her.

"Turn so that your back's facing me." she repeated and Carlos reluctantly obeyed. He soon didn't object as he felt her hands press against the tense muscles at the back of his neck. Soon, she slipped off that suit jacket of his. Her hands then move between his shoulders and neck as she began to gently massage his tense muscles.

"Relax, Olivera. You can, now." Alice told him. She somewhat enjoyed the feeling as her hands pressed down on his muscles. She felt him relax under her touch. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked her as he cleared his throat.

"Saving me from Umbrella earlier." she answered with a smile, "I thought I'd never make it out of there alive. I'd rather die than go into their hands."

He turned back to her and Alice stopped. "Well, I guess I'm glad we got back to you in time." he said as Alice stared at him.

"You look so tired." she pointed out seeing the red hidden in his eyes and the faded rings that were starting to become more visible.

"I'm fi-"Carlos started but Alice's stare made him relent.

"Get some sleep."

"And rob you of sleep? No!"

"Olivera-"Alice started and hesitated. She didn't know why, but she didn't use his first name. There was just some part that put her at a distance reminding her of something and she didn't know exactly what that was. Using his last name just put a certain distance between them. But what she had in mind was not about keeping distance. "We can just split the bed." she said careful about her wording, not wanting to give him the wrong idea. "Jill and Nicholai are doing that. What's wrong with us?"

Carlos glanced at her and then nodded. "Guess you're right, there's nothing wrong with that."

Alice smiled thinking the same exact thing. What could be wrong with that? Carlos shut off the light in the room and the whole place was thrown into a complete abyss. Alice was able to guide them to the room for her heightened senses were enough for guidance. Before she knew it, she was on one side of the bed and Carlos was on the other. She soon fell into a quiet sleep.

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

Her dreams were vague and all she knew was that they were just nightmares that wrenched her away from reality. She plummeted into the depths of her fears where the most horrible visions flashed before her and Alice found herself fighting for her life to beat them. Before she knew it, she felt warmth and protection around her and holding her together keeping the nightmares away. She drew closer to whatever shielded her as she surfaced from her dream world. She awoke with a heart beating against her ears and a voice telling her- assuring her that everything would be alright and to stop fighting. Her eyes snapped closed as if not wanting to look at her protector. Her body jolted a little as she became full aware of where she was- in the warm embrace of the man she had…well there were no words that would not imply something else. But it was all the same thing. She was in Carlos's arms and he was the one that had kept the nightmares away.

She felt a nostalgic feeling overwhelm her. It was as if she had lived this moment before, not just waking up to be in someone's arms. It was in _his_ arms. The feeling was so familiar but it was so far away from her like the past that she could hardly remember.

"Alice, stop fighting. You're okay. Everything's gonna be fine." Carlos whispered as Alice felt his breath on her hair. She secretly enjoyed it and felt tired.

She raised her hand to wipe away the sleep from her eyes, but that's what she saw it. The dry, crimson colored material between her fingers. She immediately thought that she had fought someone and was about to push herself out of Carlos's arms when she saw it. She had opened her eyes to see he wore no shirt and it was instead pressed against his side where there was something bleeding.

She pushed herself out of his arms alarmed and scared of what she had done. No! No! she thought to herself. She couldn't have done what she saw.

"Olivera-"she started, "Oh my god, did I-"

"It's nothing." he said as he sat up and removed the bleeding shirt to reveal that the blood had clotted. But there was something else that decorated his muscular chest and Alice's eyes gazed at him. She got out of bed and shook her head, her hands at either temple at the side of her head. Her head swam with what she had done. The four scratches on Carlos's side were definitely from her. His blood was in her nails.

"Why is it that every time I'm with you, I end up bleeding?" Carlos asked to lighten the mood and Alice turned to him a smile painted across her face before she saw the contusions.

"Oh, god, what have I done?" Alice asked herself angrily as she sat on the bed and Carlos sat next to her.

"Nothing, you just had a nightmare. It happens to all of us." he answered her making the problem sound like a simple mistake.

She pressed her hand gently on a contusion and saw Carlos try to hide the wince he had.

"Me beating you up does not happen to everyone." she replied, "What did I do to you?"

"Just a couple of blows and then a scratch- Geez, I didn't know you had nails." he said, his added humor lightening the situation.

Alice glanced down at her hand and saw that her nails were not that long but apparently were enough to break skin.

"I barely do." she answered as she looked at his wound. They were going to scar- she was sure. But as she looked she saw that he had other souvenirs from other ordeals. There was a bullet wound, which Alice guess was the one Cain had given him. There was some blade scar that ran across his upper chest from his sternum to his shoulder. Finally, there was something that looked like it was a burn scar which was on his left shoulder. The skin with the burn was a tad darker than his light tan skin.

Carlos noticed her gaze. "The blade scar was from this fight I was in a year ago. The bullet was from Cain and that fire was from an explosion a month before Raccoon City."

He chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked him with inquiry. The mention of memories should bring back dark memories, not humorous ones.

"I don't remember what happened from when I got that knife wound to the fire scar." he replied.

"What?"

"I lost a year of my life and I can't remember it." he said simply.

"Looks like we've got something in common," Alice replied with a feeling of empathy, which was true. "I don't remember anything that happened before the Hive. Well some flashes, but not everything. My childhood, my memories- all gone."

Carlos felt sorry for her. She'd lost her memories of most of her life.

"Hang on." he said as he left her side and disappeared into the living room of the lodge. Alice just sat there as the sunlight strode in to illuminate the surroundings of the room. It was simple and yet ornate at the same time. It seemed so familiar to her. She stood up and walked over to where the dresser was and something told her to open the bottom drawer. She knelt down and simply touched the drawer.

"Alice Prospero." came an automated voice as it opened barely, just enough so that Alice could pry it open. There lay so many things in that drawer. Passports, memory drives, CDs, photos, handguns and ammo cartridges- but there was something protruding from the bottom. A framed picture- She pulled it out letting everything clatter onto the ground.

Just then, Carlos walked into the room in a black shirt now covering the scars and the new wound.

"LJ and Ben are asleep but Jill and Nicholai are up." he told her and saw her shocked expression and her mouth opened as she turned to him with a voiceless reply. He saw a frame in her hands and the exposed drawer.

"I think _we_'ve been here before." she said staring up from the picture at him with alarmed eyes. She stood up.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, "And what do you mean by _we_?"

She turned the frame so that she revealed the picture. Two people were standing in front of the lodge door. It was a man and a woman in the picture. One, the woman, stood in front of the other. The man's arms wrapped around the woman in front of him and the woman's hands overlapped his where they were clasped in front of her pulling her against him. She leaned towards him so that her head rested near to his temple. The two of them were smiling-

Carlos looked up from the picture and into Alice's ice blue eyes.

"Carlos-"she whispered, "Do you remember?"

"No. No, I don't." he answered shocked. He was too shocked to even realize that this was the first time that she was using his first name instead of his last. But his eyes were on the people- on the picture.

Who were the people in the picture smiling as they were together? It was them. It was Alice and Carlos.

* * *

**_Who gets it? Please tell me what you think!! Review!_**

**_-Phoenix_**

**_P.S- I hope I'll get a chance to update soon. Reviews do help, believe it or not._**


	4. Chapter 4: Their Past

_**Sorry it took a long time to update. But I was busy.**_

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR:

"You've got to be kidding me!!" Nicholai said as he looked at the picture that Carlos tossed to him in a rather careless manner. Alice threw a glare at him and the former agent shrugged.

"What?" he asked her but she just rolled her eyes and sighed. Carlos had some alien expression on his face as he saw that. "Huh? Where have I seen that before?"

"What was that?" Alice asked him but he shook his head as if ridding himself of a dream.

"Nothing. Didn't say anything." he answered and Alice just nodded and leaned on the wall.

But as Nicholai and Jill continued to talk with Alice, Carlos started to get some nostalgic feeling and looked toward the strawberry blonde haired woman- but this time his sight of her changed. She was leaning on the post of a doorway and was wearing a slimming red dress that came down to cut into a 'v' revealing her legs. It was after he had said something that made her eyes roll and made her sigh.

"Remember, Carlos?" asked Nicholai.

Carlos's sight however was still on Alice and she turned to him asking him if he was alright. He remembered something for sure, but he didn't know what.

"Olivera, you okay?" she asked, and it was all that was needed to break the vision Carlos had of Alice.

He shook his head and broke the gaze, nodding to the woman that stood in front of him. "Fine. I'm fine." he said and turned to his comrade, "You say something?"

"Yeah, I was asking if you remember anything from last year. Before the-" Nicholai started but was cut off by Carlos.

"Not after the knife fight and not before the explosion. Nick, I've been over this with doctors and with psychs. Believe me after the last one I think my memories are completely obliterated."

"Wait!!" Jill said and stared at Nicholai and then to Carlos, "Knife fight?! Explosion?! Psychs and doctors?! Geez, Carlos- get a life!!"

"Oh, thanks!!" Carlos said sarcastically as Alice laughed and both of them took a seat.

"What's with all the talking?!" LJ asked as he got out and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, I've heard less in soap operas." Ben said as he woke up and LJ stared at him.

"That's just gay." LJ commented pointed at him before turning to see the two couples displaced in the room. "So, what're you talking about?"

"Knife fight?!" Jill asked Carlos who shrugged. "Do you even remember how it started?"

"Nope." Carlos answered her and leaned back in his seat. "Look, I'm not the only amnesiac in the room."

Alice glared at him. "Thank you."

"What? I thought they knew." Carlos said in his defense.

"You were the only one." Alice said as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Oh." Carlos muttered regretting that he had mentioned her.

"Wait, both of you are amnesiacs?!" Ben asked pointing at Alice and Carlos who just nodded.

"That's not the only thing." Nicholai said and tossed the picture to LJ. But shortly after that, the former agent regretted tossing it after hearing a shatter as he turned to talk to Carlos- but then shut his mouth. LJ had missed catching the frame and it fell and the glass shattered freeing the picture from the frame.

"And that is why you don't throw the picture around." Jill and Alice said at the same time, each of them turning to the man who sat next to her. Alice to Carlos and Jill to Nicholai- both men just shrugged innocently.

"Hey, it was a pretty good throw." Nicholai said as an excuse as LJ picked up the picture.

"Holy fuck!!" LJ said looking at the picture, "I thought you said you guys've never met."

"We haven't!" Carlos answered, "Well, not that we can remember."

LJ took a seat and sat down. "Now, this is some Jerry Springer shit!! Go on."

Everyone stared at the man before Nicholai stood up and took the picture from LJ to hand it to Carlos.

"C'mon, Carlos. Look at it carefully. You can't honestly tell me that you forgot everything." Nicholai said but Carlos was silent as he took the picture and turned it around to check the date.

"It's from last year. I can't remember that." Carlos said with a sigh even as he looked at the picture before passing it to Alice, "I want to remember though."

As if it were special words, the portrait hanging over the fireplace behind Alice and Carlos shifted back to reveal a TV screen and Ashford's image appeared on it.

"Now, that's just weird." LJ commented and pointed at the screen as Alice and Carlos got up from their seat and stood to face the scientist on the screen.

"Those are the exact words I wanted to hear, Agent Olivera." Ashford said to Carlos who stared at him. "Now, sorry for the intrusion on conversation and forgive me for the surprise, but hearing the words- Olivera, Alice- do you want to remember?"

The two of them exchanged glances contemplating their answer, but both answered with a nod and an affirmative "Yes". Ashford smiled at them and his gaze turned to Ben. There must've been a camera for him to keep his eyes on them.

"Alright, Ben. It's time to give them those silver rings." the Umbrella doctor told the man who nodded and retreated into his room.

"Carlos, do you recall when I lent you this cabin- a long time ago?" Ashford asked the man a little futilely, "It was sometime last year."

"I can't recall my past from last year." Carlos answered the doctor, almost seeming repetitive.

"Well, let's hope this will get you two to recall some memories." Ashford said, and added almost inaudibly, "Good enough to get out of there."

Alice was about to ask but she caught Carlos's glance and everyone in the room exchanged questioning glances before Ben emerged from the room with a small rectangular box in his hand. He opened it to reveal that there were two silver rings inside the case.

"What is this, Ashford?" Carlos asked as he took one ring and Alice took another.

"Past memories can only be triggered by elements from the past. Those little rings played a very important role if I am correct." Ashford answered as the couple stared at the bands they held in their hands.

"Well, anything?" Jill asked them but Alice shook her head.

"I don't remember anything." she answered her friend turning to Ashford, "Maybe it doesn't work like that-"

"Maybe you should try slipping them on." Nicholai suggested.

Alice and Carlos took the rings and slipped it on a finger. Since the ring Alice had was loose, she wore it on her middle finger and the ring Carlos had was small so he had slipped it onto his pinky finger. At once, like a wave- a deluge of memories flooded into their mind. They were frozen to their spots their gazes locked in a stare as if they were the only two people in the world. Too many memories just flashed before them and they couldn't really see any of them clearly. But what they did know was that their past was opened.

"What?" Jill asked them, "Is something wrong?"

"No." Alice muttered and turned to her friend, "Nothing's wrong."

"Finally have some memories?" Ashford asked-

"Are those gonna help us survive against those Umbrella guys?" LJ asked as he looked out the window.

"I don't think they're gonna help us fight." Alice answered him but Carlos and Nicholai looked at him and Ashford stared at him.

"What Umbrella guys?" Carlos asked LJ, when all of a sudden bullets tore through the wooden walls. Nicholai pulled Jill down to the ground and Carlos pulled Alice down and away from the fire as well, but, as Ben ducked behind an overturned coffee table, LJ stood where he was and was muffling his ears at the loud bullets that tore a the walls and wrecked the whole place. Soon, the gunshots all stopped, and LJ removed his hands expecting to see dead people like he had seen in the Motley Gun Shop where he had taken cover with S.T.A.R.S agents that had all died- except this time the bullets had been shot by agents and not Nemesis.

"LJ, you alive?!" Carlos asked from where he was.

"Yeah!" he replied and then yelled realizing that people were alive this time, "Damn! Almost motherfuckin deja-vu!!"

"Get down!!" Nicholai shouted as he pulled his friend to the ground as the bullets tore the place up further. When the fire stopped, Nicholai peeked out of the window to catch a glimpse of their attackers.

"Umm…Carlos-" he started as another round blazed through the lodge.

"Say goodbye to any happy memories here." Nicholai heard Jill mutter and smiled as the round stopped after a few minutes.

"Carlos!!" Nicholai yelled.

"What?!" came the reply from across the room.

"Ten men!! Two vehicles!!"

"Artillery-"

"AK-47. High tech assault rifles."

"Such as?!"

"SOPMOD M4 and T.A.R-21 Assault Rifles!!"

"Goddamn!!" Carlos cursed as he held Alice close the bullet muffling anything that could be said by anyone across the room.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked him.

"Umbrella's already working on replacing its fallen squads. That's top artillery for a lead squad- those that were deployed into Raccoon…I think all of the special teams were deployed into Raccoon. But this-" he started and then stopped before he then yelled, "Uniform?!"

"Umm…Oh, fuck me!! Carlos, it's Alpha 2!!" the man yelled.

Carlos turned to Alice who was so close to him but they couldn't really care at the moment for the situation pardoned their proximity. "Umbrella must really want us out of the picture if they're resurrecting the squads to kill us." He knew that Alice also knew who the original Alpha team was. They were the best team deployed to the root of the problem- the very genesis of the breakout. The Alpha team belonged to James "One" Shade and was the first team to be killed.

"Glad we're still in their thoughts." Alice said sarcastically making Carlos smile, but their voices gave them away and more bullets tore into the cabin. Those that hadn't gotten stuck in the thick wood got stuck in the walls.

"Motherfucker, I ain't surviving a nuke to get shot and die!!" LJ yelled over the shots so that he was audible to the others.

The screen with Ashford's image was broken, but the ruined image could still be made out.

"Alice- Carlos- you must make it out of there. If any of you are to fall in to Umbrella's hands-" the good doctor started.

"I know. I know- the end-" Carlos finished for him but it was far from the man was going to say.

"Of the world as we know it." Ashford finished for him, "There must be a way out of there."

"There isn't!!" Carlos shouted as he took out his handgun ready to fire if any agent came in.

But suddenly, Alice's sight suddenly took on a bright hue as if a flashback. Memories passed before her and she was eventually pulled back to reality with the bullets.

"These fuckers won't stop shooting!!" Nicholai shouted but Alice shouted to Ashford.

"There is a way!! Get off the line!!" she yelled and pulled Carlos out from their cover. "My room- Our room!!"

"Get into our room!" Carlos yelled to the others who nodded and scrambled for the door. Ben and LJ were in first followed by Jill and Nicholai. But by the time Alice got in, the door to the lodge collapsed and agents ran in.

Carlos slammed the door shut and started to fire at the agents, easily taking them down with headshots. Others that were close, he took down with a simple spinning heel kick or some martial arts move from training. But as more agents started to flood in, Carlos realized that there must've been more men than Nicholai had seen. They held the assault rifles to him and the lasers all pointed at him.

"Shit." Carlos muttered as his gun dry clicked.

"On your knees!!" one agent shouted and the former Umbrella leader was in no position to rebel against the order. So, he dropped down to his knees and allowed for one man to cuff him.

"Where are the others?!" the man asked him, but Carlos was silent which got him a hit from the butt of the assault rifle to the stomach.

He fell forward groaning in pain and looked up to see Alice and the others looking through a crack in the door. _No, damnit!! Alice, no!! Nicholai, pull her back in there. _he thought. But it didn't matter what he was thinking for bullets tore through the agents in the next few moments and Alice emerged from the room with Nicholai at her side, both of them sporting ammo belts and a Glock in each hand., To get out of the mess, he sweep kicked the agent behind him before getting to his feet and jumping over his cuffs.

"Damn!" he heard LJ mutter as he held his cuffed wrists over his head.

"Alice!" he shouted. She turned to him and with two shots the small chain was broken and Carlos was helping with taking down the agents until the last one was gone.

"Whew." Nicholai sighed as he let the empty ammo cartridges fall from the magazine to clatter on the floor.

"By the way, where'd you get the guns?" Carlos asked as he looked at what seemed to be brand new guns.

"Ask her." his comrade answered when all of a sudden his eyes widened, "Run."

"Why? They're-" Carlos started.

"Olivera, run!!" Alice said as she grabbed his wrist and ran into the room where the others were. She slammed the door shut and bolted it. Just as they heard gunfire "Okay, we're good for now."

Jill looked around the room and saw something the outer living room was riddled with…bullet holes.

"Alice, how is this room bulletproof?" she asked her friend as she gazed around looking for some visible explanation.

"It's not only bulletproof," Alice started to explain, "It's soundproof."

Everyone but Carlos seemed to have a question as to why this room was so specially protected, but they didn't bring it up.

"Well, this room ain't gonna help us get outta here." LJ pointed out.

"No," Alice answered as she looked around the room, "But it will lead to a safe haven-"

"Alice, what're you-" Carlos started, but he was answered by an automated click that came when Alice reached a wardrobe that was the only thing that didn't seem to fit the room.. "What is that?"

"It's our ticket out of here." Alice answered with a triumphant smile as she knelt down to the lower drawer and scrutinized the knob. "Ugh, it's a lock."

"What's the combo?" Jill asked, but Alice shrugged and turned to Carlos.

"What's the combination, Olivera?" she asked receiving a confused stare from him. "I never opened the passage this way, it was you."

Another vision from the past flashed before Carlos's eyes for a brief moment, but long enough for him to remember the numbers and the reason why he had chosen it.

"Your birthday." he muttered.

"What?" Alice asked.

"May 16, 5-1-6." he told her.

Alice stared at him for a moment before putting the numbers in and pulling on the knob. There was a click coming from the wardrobe knob and Alice opened it to reveal….an empty wardrobe.

"How is this gonna get us outta this mess?" Ben moaned but Carlos stepped forward and searched for a black pad on one side of the wardrobe's panels.

"Carlos Olivera." came an automated voice as Alice did the same to the opposite side. "Alice Prospero. Welcome back, agents."

"Step back." Carlos warned as he shut the doors. Alice and the others took one step back just as the wardrobe lowered itself into the ground and the area of the wall behind it slid open.

"Holy motherfuckin' shit!" LJ muttered. "I thought you said those memories ain't gonna help."

"I didn't think they would." Alice answered.

"Yeah, well, we aren't safe yet." Carlos said as he motioned for everyone to get in the elevator that appeared.

As soon as everyone was in, Carlos shut the door and pressed the button that would send them down and the wardrobe back up.

"Where are we going?" Nicholai asked.

"I really don't know." Carlos answered his friend as he pressed the only button that would lead to the one location.

The elevator started to move down, slowly. Carlos seemed to get deja-vu as he recalled the slow moving elevator. Suddenly, he smirked as he realized what went on.

"Alice, does this remind you of anything?" he asked her.

"Not-" Alice started, but cut herself off as she pressed her hand to her mouth to hide her shocked expression.

"Jesus!! This takes forever!" Jill shouted, "How did you two pass the time?"

Carlos bit his lip to keep from laughing and Alice suppressed the laugh by pressed her hand against her mouth. The two gestures were seen by Jill and Nicholai who leaned on the wall.

"Oh, hell no!" the two cried as they realized that there was only one thing that could've gone on in a slow moving elevator used by two people.

"What?" LJ asked.

"Get off the walls." Jill told them.

"Why?" Ben asked, but Alice and Carlos burst out laughing as they couldn't keep it in and Jill and Nicholai couldn't help but chuckle at the situation as well. After a while, the laughter died.

"Where are we headed?" LJ asked, still leaning on the wall.

"Hopefully somewhere safe." Carlos answered him and turned, "Seriously, LJ, get off the walls."

"Why? I don't get why-" the man started.

"Alice and I were the only people that used this elevator." Carlos hinted but LJ shrugged, "We were in a relationship." Still, the man had no clue. "If you were in an slow crawling elevator with a really hot girl what would you-" Carlos started when he was cut off.

"LJ, Carlos and I had sex in this elevator!" Alice shouted.

"Motherfucker!" the man shouted as he jumped off the wall, "You shoulda told me, motherfucker, I'm leaning on this and shit-"

Nicholai and Jill laughed hard now as Carlos turned to Alice.

"You know, you just called me Carlos." he told her.

"Yeah, well- Isn't that your name?" Alice asked him.

"So is Olivera." he replied with a smile.

"I called you Carlos once." she said and turned to look into chocolate brown eyes, "I might as well do that again."

The elevator rang signaling they were at the floor.

* * *

**_Well, review and I'll update soon._**

**_-Redd_**


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering

**_Well, this update is long overdue and so are the updates for the rest of my stories. I'm working on them all and I hope to get an update maybe a little short one for Haven. This took forever because of my frickin' internet connection and I had to rewrite this!!_**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE:

Underground was…paradise. When the group had arrived, everyone was speechless. The sight was just... amazing!

"Pool?" Jill asked sighting it in the hall ahead with the large indoor pool.

"I see a hot tub." Ben pointed into the hall to the right.

"And I'll see ya'll later." LJ said and set off.

Nicholai, Jill, Carlos, and Alice rolled their eyes before heading to the direction of the pool with Ben behind them.

"You're telling me you two don't remember a thing about this?" Nicholai asked as he tossed his weapons onto one of the reclined seats.

"Yeah." Carlos and Alice answered him simultaneously. For a moment, their eyes met.

"Great." Jill muttered loading a handgun, "That means we've got to explore this whole place."

"This place is isolated and only we can open this." Alice told her. When she said 'we', she meant Carlos and herself. "There's no need to bring a gun." she added.

"You never know." came the reply from Nicholai.

"Nic, you heard Ashford. He gave this place to me. What would someone else's DNA be doing in a lodge meant for Alice and me?" Carlos asked.

Nicholai and Jill relented and left their weapons as they split up to explore different hallways. Alice was partnered with Jill and Carlos was with Nicholai.

"Alright, but if we get attacked it's your fault." Jill and Nic told their partners as they went down the darkened halls. However, the lights turned on as each pair took a step into the passageways.

0o0o0o0o0O0o0o0o0o0o

Dr. Sam Isaacs paced in the lab anxiously waiting for word on how the attack went. One of the special forces agents from the Alpha 2 team walked into the room. The man was limping and there was a bullet wound in his shoulder.

"Well?" Isaacs asked him.

"We couldn't get one of them." the man reported with labored breathing.

"How hard can it be to capture _one_person? You could have grabbed someone from their party!" Isaacs yelled, enraged at his men's failure. He had picked the teams to retrieve the project or at least some leverage on the project. Too bad the one who had a taste in picked killers was already dead. It was also too bad that the man had picked the best and sent them all into Raccoon- now, Isaacs's men couldn't even capture one person. The agents he had selected were even inferior to that of the weakest of the agents that were sent into the now nuked city.

"Sir, we've tried. They've killed my team." he gasped before he collapsed blood streaming down his arm and dripping onto the floor.

Isaacs gave a frustrated sigh before he looked to two of the uniformed agents standing by the door.

"Are the undead still at our gates?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." one of the uniformed men answered.

"Good. Take the body and dump it over the gates." Isaacs ordered.

"But, sir, he's the leader of the Alpha 2!" the other objected.

"The undead wouldn't mind having a feast." came the reply, "If you want to defy me there is room on the other side for you, too."

Both of the men were silent after that before they took the unconscious man and carried him to his final resting spot.

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Fuck me." Jill muttered as she opened the door to the room at the end of the hall.

She and Alice had just finished exploring three other rooms that they guessed to be guest bedrooms.

"Master bedroom?" Jill asked with a teasing voice as she walked discovered the walk-in closet.

Alice ignored her as she approached a dresser and saw pictures decorating the top along with ammo magazines and other accessories that put a smile to her face. She kept the smile as she answered her friend, "Yeah, master bedroom-"

Jill walked up next to her and looked at the pictures. She picked up one with a sandy colored frame saw that the picture was of Alice and Carlos sitting on the rocks on the beach- waves were actually washing up.

"Aww, it looks like a scene right out of a movie." she told her as she returned the picture back and looked at others. There were at least two or three pictures of Alice and Carlos separate and three others that had them together. But there was one that took both of them off guard.

"Ashford?!" the two women asked at the same time as Jill picked up the picture. There were two other men on Carlos's side and two women with Alice. Ashford was in the middle of the two teams, sitting in his wheelchair and smiling along with the others.

"Who are these four people?" Jill asked pointing to a dark haired woman and a sandy blonde standing next to Alice and the red-headed man and a black man standing next Carlos.

"That's Rain." Alice whispered pointing to the dark haired woman and looked at the other three. "That's James "One" Shade." Quietly she muttered, "We knew them?" It was more of a question for her than one to be voiced aloud.

"And the blonde girl and red-haired guy?" Jill inquired but Alice shook her head. She tried to recall them- tried to search the memories she had recovered but none of them led to any name. "Alright, then- I wanna go to the pool. Let's see if you've got any bikinis.

She handed the picture back before heading towards the closet.

"I don't think so, Jill." Alice replied with a laugh in her voice.

"Don't be so sure." Jill said as she walked out with two hangars and bikinis that hung off of them. She tossed one over to Alice before closing the doors to the large walk in closet, using it as a dressing room.

Alice walked into the place she knew to be the bathroom and changed. She hadn't even started to change before she heard-

"Hurry up!" Jill yelled to her.

"Alright!" Alice answered and chuckled. _Someone really wants to go to the pool._ she thought.

0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o

The first room the two comrades had discovered was an armory, complete with even prototypes of the new assault rifles and weapons that were only in use by Umbrella Special Forces. Nicholai muttered something in Russian- something Carlos didn't catch as the two of them made their way to different racks of weapons.

The armory had everything. There was a whole group of shelves that had swords of different types and Carlos recognized a broadsword and rapier. Meanwhile, Nicholai was wandering around the area of the assault rifles, picking up those he had never seen before and scrutinized it for any new features that he never used.

"Wow, who got you these?" Nicholai asked and got an are-you-serious? questioning look from Carlos. "Oh, right."

"I saw another room down the hall." Carlos told his friend, "I'm gonna go check what's there-"

He was out in the hall and on his way to the room when, suddenly, the two of them heard a whoop before a water splash.

"I'm gonna be at the pool." Nicholai said as he put the gun down and went into the hallway.

Carlos smiled and shook his head before opening the dark door and turned on the switch near to the door post. The room was as big as a bed room and was filled with different computers. There were several laptops on one side of the room and on the other side there were desktop computers with flat screens as the monitors.

"Now, what the hell would we do with this?" he asked as he explored the desktops. He was surprised to find that there was a webcam on top of one of them and was on.

Ignoring that fact, he turned the computer on and went on to the web cam library seeing that there were recordings of several chats from dating from last year to up to some time a couple of months before The Hive, the change of guard operation. He shook his head for a moment, surprised he knew the date for that. The change of guards for The Hive was Alice and Spence- He took a seat and searched the chats when suddenly a screen turned and Angie's image appeared.

"Jesus Christ!" he cried and jolted in the seat.

The little girl on the other side giggled, seeing him startled for once.

"Angie?" Carlos asked, catching his breath for the image of the girl awoke some sort of fear inside him startling him more than he usually would be.

"Hiya!" the girl replied and waved at him.

"Angie, can you tell me where the hell I am right now?" he asked as he looked around at the room.

"Sure, you're in 'your' tech room." she answered simply, although the way she said your seemed to imply something else- something Carlos didn't understand. He looked at her anticipating an explanation but got none.

"My father gave this place to you and Alice." she continued, "He told me all of that- when we got back from that Raccoon Incident."

"I'm not sure if he told you that I have no memories of my life from last year-"

"I was hoping you would remember by now." she muttered but Carlos heard her.

"What was that?" he asked her.

"Huh?"

"Angie-"

"You know, you were always like a second father to me. I was kinda sad to find out that you were dead-"

"What?! Ange, slow down! First, second father? And second, I'm living and breathing and I'm sure I didn't die last year-"

"Sorry!" she said quickly, "Look, my father gave you a flashdrive two days before you "died" three months ago. Two months before Alice was assigned to The Hive. And one month ago- you were found at the hospital with the burns."

Carlos looked up at her. "How'd you know-"

"Carlos, you, my dad, and Alice were together in the whole overthrowing Umbrella project- You know what, the flashdrive contains the chats you and Alice had with my dad- Set the chats against each other and you'll have a conversation-" she started when there was a sudden crash.

"Angie?!" Carlos asked alarmed when all of a sudden a cat jumped on the table. It was an orange cat with dark brown stripes.

"Don't worry, Carlos, it was just-" she started.

"Tiger?" he asked seeing the cat. Flashbacks were really starting to help him and so was the sense of deja-vu.

"Hey, are you sure you don't remember anything?" she asked and cut him off before he could answer, "What is Alice's birthday?"

"May 16."

"Alright, what was the name of the operation that you, Alice, and my dad were going to-"

"Ange, I don't know that." he interjected as he looked for the flashdrive on the desk. He found it though already plugged into the server. "I gotta go."

"Alright." Angela replied and warned him, "Make sure you turn off your cam _this_ time."

Before he could ask, Angie's image and screen disappeared. He hesitated before turning off the cam with the switch and activated the flashdrive. He was about to press play, but stopped himself.If he pressed play, he'd get a sense of his past. Of what he did and who he was when he was with her. He'd see what he had been as a double agent in Umbrella. Thing is…at the moment, he couldn't really click that button and see the truth. He got out of the seat and shut off the computer- He'll check up on it later. He headed outside to the others but saw no one but LJ in the hot tub and Ben relaxing on one of the reclining beach chairs.

"I'd watch out if I were you." Ben said but from across the pool, with the echo, and with his accent, Carlos couldn't hear him clearly.

"What?" he asked the guy when all of a sudden he felt someone tackle him from behind and push him into the pool.

Both Carlos and the person that tackled him landed in the water with a large splash. Ben shrugged and looked to LJ who watched the scene with a confused look.

"Hey, I tried to warn him." Ben said.

Carlos surfaced a moment later after he landed in the pool and saw Jill and Nicholai laughing. Jill was wearing a bikini and Nicholai was still in his dark shirt and black camouflage pants.

"Hey, it happened to me, too." Nicholai told his friend with a shrug as if it would explain why he wasn't the one that warned him, and why he was still in his clothes.

"Alright, who tackled me?"Carlos asked, wiping the water from his face.

He felt water splash at him from behind and turned to see Alice, also in a bikini, beaming at him. "That would be me." she laughed and dived into the water to swim to the other side of the pool.

"Oh, we're not done here." he smiled and swam after her, easily catching up to her on the other side.

The two of them let loose for once as the others even found their place in the underground paradise. Ben just leaned back and closed his eyes, after getting shot at he thought he deserved to relax. LJ enjoyed his time in the hot tub also thinking he deserved a break and Nicholai and Jill eventually let go of their worries and also started to let loose.

0o0o0o0o0O0o0o0o0o

The time flew by and the night eventually fell. But in the brilliantly lit underground, you couldn't tell that it was pitch black outside. Eventually, LJ stopped with the hot tub and started to relax and Ben decided to swim as Alice and Jill moved to relaxing in the hot tub.

Nicholai and Carlos, after getting a change of clothes and fixing the elevator so it ran as Nicholai described it "twenty times faster", decided to patrol the upper lever and make sure that they were clear to leave before Umbrella came back to investigate the area. As the two men were patrolling upstairs, Alice and Jill took the time to talk.

"What do you remember of your past?" Jill asked, striking up conversation.

"Not much." Alice answered her and looked down to the silver ring. She twisted it on her fingers not answering anymore, but when she looked up to Jill she saw a query look. _Well?_the cop's dark eyes asked. "Other than that this place existed and the ele-"

"Skip over that." Jill cut in, "What else? Do remember, say, the first time you and Carlos met?"

"No." came the quiet answer, "Not even the time I got this ring."

"Sorry." Jill apologized realizing there was no point to the topic. When Alice remembered, she would tell them. "You know, it's strange how your ring is a bit big for you and Carlos's ring is a bit small. You think-"

"Maybe Ben gave us the wrong ones."

"Yeah."

Alice shrugged before they both heard LJ coming up to them.

"I just absolutely love this place!" he told them as he walked into the room.

Alice and Jill just giggled as they shook their heads and turned to him.

"You girls alright?" LJ asked them as he sat in the seat closest to them.

"Don't worry about us, LJ." Alice answered him, smiling.

"Alright. Just making sure, 'cause Ben took his own room and I'm gonna go sleep. You two'll be fine alone, right?" he asked.

"LJ, go to sleep!" Jill shouted and splashed some of the water his way.

"I told ya before, jus' making sure-" he said before walking off, bumping into Carlos and Nicholai on his way out of the hallway that was the way in and out of what Jill called the "spa" room because there was more than just a hot tub there- however the other things weren't really being used. "See ya in the morning, guys."

"See ya, LJ." Carlos replied before heading into the room behind Nic.

"So, how does it look upstairs?" Jill asked.

"Well, it's all clear." Nicholai answered taking the seat LJ was in not a moment ago. "The forest is quiet and everything's fine."

"Except for the bullet holes, broken windows, and pieces of objects that are all over the cabin's floor." Carlos interjected dragging another chair to sit down. "Otherwise, everything's just fine."

"Yeah, we're clear to go then?" Alice asked.

"Yup." came the reply from the two former agents.

"Alright, so who's gonna break the news to LJ?" Jill inquired getting a query look from Carlos and Nicholai and a small laugh from Alice. " 'Cause he loves this place!" she explained to the two confused men.

"Don't worry." Carlos said a few moments later, "He'll figure it out when we start packing a few things."

"Oh, yeah. What about the cars?" Jill asked.

"Oh, don't worry. They were fine when we found them in the back roads." Nicholai answered her.

"Well, it's late and I'm gonna go sleep." she announced as she got up and stepped out, grabbing a towel hanging on one of the shelves close by. "I woke up three in the morning anyway." she muttered and walked towards the bedrooms and the silver hall. She glanced back at them and Carlos and Alice didn't fail to notice that the glance was for neither one of them. Jill smiled before she disappeared into her chosen room.

It was quiet between the remaining three. The only things heard were slow breathing and the tapping of Nicholai's fingers on the assault rifle he had in his lap.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Alice shouted, breaking the awkward silence, "Go to her!"

"Thanks." Nicholai hurriedly said as he left the gun and hurried to the silver hall.

Both Carlos and Alice knew, that he didn't want to seem rude and blatant- unfortunately, for him, it was obvious whether he stayed or left. Carlos just chuckled before turning to Alice who was smiling.

"He just doesn't want to come off as…" Carlos couldn't find the right word.

"Impolite?" Alice asked.

"I was going for rude but that's still good." he smiled as he leaned the new assault rifle, one he had taken from the armory, on the wall.

The uncomfortable silence eventually fell upon the two of them and neither could voice what they wanted to say.

"Are you gonna come outta there?" Carlos asked her.

"Maybe." she smiled before actually getting out and reached for the towel. But Carlos reached out and took it before her. "Carlos, hand it over."

"No." he smiled playfully as he stood up and made his way out of the spa room and into the pool room.

"Carlos." she said with a deadly voice underlying her tone but he knew she wasn't going to do anything.

Waving the towel in front of her- _Not a good idea_- Carlos belatedly realized when Alice lunged and missed. She would have fallen if Carlos had not caught her and turned them so that that he would be the one that would hit any surface first. But instead of crashing to the ground or into any of the potted plants that decorated the room, Carlos fell onto one of the reclined chairs with Alice on top of him. They crashed onto it with such force that the gear, the one that kept the chair in a reclined position, gave way; and the back crashed down so that the chair was now completely flat.

Instantaneously, both of them had a vision- a flashback of an intimate memory between them. Although, when they fell down together, it wasn't due to them being slightly juvenile.

"_Carlos." Alice whispered before they dropped to the bed. She was on top of him and their lips were brushing against each other's. One of his hands were at the nape of her neck and was tangled in her strawberry blonde hair while the other was on the small of her back. Meanwhile, both of her hands were digging deep into his short black hair. The feathery kisses between the two all stopped when Carlos broke off, hearing what she had said._

"_Hmm? What's wrong?" Carlos asked, sensing something was off. He had somewhat of a sixth sense, if one could call it that. He could read expressions perfectly and could have a sense at what someone was thinking. But Alice- she was a different story. He could read barely read her vague expression and had no idea to what she would do next. Every move was something surprising. At that moment, he was trying to figure out what was bothering her._

"_It's just-" Alice answered her blue eyes meeting his brown ones, "You and me- It's just a disaster waiting to happen."_

_Carlos laughed. "Really? A disaster?"_

"_Uh-huh." Alice giggled thinking the idea was now childish. _

_Her lips brushed against his so lightly as if teasing him, but he knew she was deeply in thought. He was starting to think one of her friends told her that the relationship was disastrous._

_"Tell me, what're you thinking about?" he asked her. It annoyed him that he could use that special sixth sense to read her emotions or expressions._

_"Us." she answered still thinking._

_Carlos sighed still holding Alice in his arms. "Alice, are you sure- do you want this?"_

_"Yes. Absolutely sure. Anything with you." she said truthfully. A brilliant smile lit Carlos's face as his chocolate eyes flashed an emotion Alice was sure was reflected in her own. "So this disaster-"_

"_Well, I'm willing to go all the way." he said as he gently kissed her._

"_Mmm, why?" she asked, her eyes glittering with inquiry._

"_Because-" he whispered, his chocolate brown eyes met her blue, "I think I'm in love with you."_

_It was silent for a while before Alice beamed and kissed him. Disaster or no, she didn't care at all. It was Carlos. Her Carlos. She was sure of everything when it came to him. "Well, I know that I love you."_

The flashback ended and both Carlos and Alice were silent. They didn't even move and remained on top of each other, the same position in their flashback.

"Well-" Carlos said as he cleared his throat. "It's getting late isn't it?"

Alice just nodded as she got off. A hint of disappointment flashed in her eyes as she stood and wrapped the towel around her.

"Is that all you can say?" she asked him as he stood up.

"I-" Carlos started, but he was at a loss for words. "What do you want me to say?"

"Something- anything!" Alice said.

"Alice, it's a memory of the past…our past. One we can't remember-" he told her, even though he knew those weren't the words she wanted to hear. "We worked up to that stage." he was referring to their intimate flashback.

"And what do you say we're doing right now?" she asked him, relenting to the fact that he was right. She wanted to hear that maybe he remembered those feelings- still had them because, well, she was starting to remember.

"I say that we're getting there." he smiled as he closed the space between them with a few steps. "I want to know you the way I did before Raccoon. I want to know everything about you, again-" He conveniently left out the 'I want to know what happened to us.' bit that was haunting him.

Alice beamed at him slightly chuckling. Carlos glanced at the clock.

"C'mon, Alice. We woke everyone up last night." he said, his hand at her shoulder and he gently thumbed away the water that was still on her skin, "We better get some sleep."

"Alright." she replied as the two of them made their way to the silver hallway. "But I've got to take a shower."

"Okay, I've got to check on something in the tech room anyway." he said. "I'll be back before you even get out. I promise."

Alice just laughed at him. "Alright, I'll see you in the tech room then."

"Right." he said as Alice broke away from him. Belatedly, Carlos realized what Alice had said and turned to her direction. She turned back and smiled at him. "Hey!" he shouted at her with a laugh before turning back to the opposite and the tech room.

0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

"The whole cabin was surrounded and no one left?" Isaacs asked himself more than to anyone else. But the man in the room, second-in-command, named Slater was there, too. He had watched and observed the cabin attack.

"Yes, sir." Slater replied. The young newly appointed man looked like he was about to salute.

Isaacs smirked. Slater was new to this whole project. Isaacs could use him and exert his control over this ordeal and Chairman Wesker would have no idea of what was going on. Therefore, there was no threat against the doctor and his plans of retrieving his bio-weapon and-

"There was one person that fought them off though and eventually received aid." Slater added, "But this person was able to take on at least a dozen of my men and four Alpha 2 members."

"Did you see who it was?" Isaacs asked. There was only one person he thought of that could be that strong.

"I didn't recognize him." Slater answered simply, but the reaction he got from Isaacs was one that took him off guard.

"Him?!" the doctor shouted in shock, "It wasn't Project Alice?!"

"Project Alice and another man came in to help him. But this man took down sixteen men on his own."

Isaacs looked like he saw a ghost. "Impossible."

"What is it, sir?" Slater asked, interested in what could cause such a fear.

"He was… you can say, compared to Alice, a failed project." Isaacs began to explain, "The T-Virus remained dormant and never activated in his blood. But Alice- There was something different about her." He paused for a moment. "When we developed the experimental Virus, we needed strong agents to test it. We searched amongst our special forces and security division for agents that would fit what we needed. Those that were our eyes and ears amongst the agents gave us a description of two very ideal candidates. We were instantly interested in using them as test subjects. However, I thought he had failed." Isaacs walked over to what seemed to be a dusty file cabinet and from the top drawer. He tossed a black flashdrive to Slater before walking back to his computer. "Go learn something from that." he said as a command.

Slater just nodded before walking out leaving Isaacs alone in the laboratory room he called an office. When the man was gone, the doctor, enraged, swatted all of the pile of papers and the files at the edge of the desk. Everything landed to the floor in chaos.

_CAIN!!_he felt like yelling. The goddamn bastard knew not to interfere with his plans and yet he did. He deployed the project into Raccoon to unleash his T-Virus abilities. But the idiot of a Major hadn't listened and must have missed the part that informed him the project's T-Virus remained in a dormant and basically inactive state. Isaacs calmed himself down as he sat in his seat and relaxed. Major Timothy Cain was dead and he was now the leader of this operation. There was no one to interrupt his plans- except for of course the two projects themselves. _Thank God, they're amnesiacs._ he thought to himself and started to type a Level 6 code to access the very special file on his first project.

Isaacs had pushed everyone to great lengths to get these two projects in the state that they were in now. If either one of them was to recall their true past and everything that had happened, the whole plan would fall apart- He needed to separate them and keep them away from each other…again.

0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o

"_Carlos, you can't do this."_

"_I have to."_

"_You're risking your life, Alice's-"_

"_No! If they just get me they won't go after Alice and-"_

"_Carlos, if Umbrella wants something they'll stop at nothing to get it. It's a trap- you go and you're giving them what they want."_

"_And if I don't go, it'll be a manhunt for us and for everyone that helps us. I'm not putting Alice, my team, and everyone else at risk! Damnit, Ashford! This is the only way."_

"_They get you and everyone goes free?! Carlos, listen to yourself. You're trying to bargain with a multi-million dollar corporation. You're just another employee to them."_

"_Yeah, but you're not. Promise me- if I don't make it out, that Alice and-"_

"_I promise, but you don't have to do this. You go on that mission and you're never coming back."_

"_I know."_

"_But does Alice?"_

"_No, she doesn't know. But you are not telling her."_

"_Well, you're not. Do you think she deserves that? After all-"_

"_Don't even think about trying to make me back out of this."_

"_You're stubborn- You know that."_

"_You've told me that every single time I don't agree with you."_

"_I know this corporation better than you do-"_

"_Ashford, I've got to go. Say goodbye to Angie for me?"_

"_Of course."_

Carlos shut off the screen to think. It didn't make any sense. This was his last contact with Ashford? Two days before Angela claimed he died and this was his last conversation. Slowly the memory started to creep into his mind. The mission… was one where he and other Umbrella force leaders went for "training" or what Umbrella called training. All of a sudden, he could replay the memories in his head as if it were only yesterday. His past started to resurface.

_Alice._

_Ashford._

_Angela._

_Nicholai._

_Rain._

_One. James Shade._

_Kaplan._

_J.D._

_Jaina._

_Ian._

Names and faces along with his past flashed before him. Not everything though…but enough to remember what happened to him and what caused the falling out between Alice and him- why he didn't remember her. The explosion. He also recalled the time he met her- the knife fight. He bore the scars of times he couldn't remember and it was only now that they decided to come back to him-

"Shit." he muttered as the deluge of lost memories flooded his head. With each new recollection it felt like a sword was being driven into his head.

"Carlos?!" Alice asked as she rushed in to see him in pain. "Carlos, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine." he lied as he attempted to straighten out the chaos in his mind. "Just a massive headache."

Alice just nodded to him, "You're probably tired and a little stressed out with the Umbrella stuff." she said.

Carlos felt like shaking his head and telling her the entire truth. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"C'mon then, let's go to sleep." she said as she stood.

He could stand on his own and by then the headache faded but the memories were still strong and playing over and over in his mind so that he recalled every moment.

It wasn't the entire year that he had lost but the most important events of that year. He and Alice headed to the direction of where he knew the master bedroom was located. It would have been something he would have never known but Alice didn't question why he seemed to know the way. As soon as he was in the room, he seemed to pause were he stood and Alice walked in front of him.

Alice, I remember everything. he wanted to say but he couldn't form the right words to tell her. So, he just kept his eyes on her.

Everything was in his head and he was sure he was never going to forget. It was as if it all took place in one day. He remembered his red-headed friend Ian Carter- the night he had gotten the knife wound, the day he received the burn scar from the explosion, the afternoon when Ian had told him that he had lost Alice. He could even recall the plans he had made with Ashford to take down Umbrella, remember all the training he went through to reach where he had once been in the corporation's ranks. But no amount of training or planning could prepare him for telling his former lover that he had once thought her dead, found out she was alive, went to go get her but got into an "accident" that wiped his memory clean of his year with her, but now he recalled the memories that could help her, too, remember her lost past.

"You don't mind if we share a bed again, do you?" Alice asked him.

_Oh, god. Bed- _Carlos thought, the memories starting to creep into his mind.

Suddenly, he caught the look of realization dawning on Alice's face.

"You know what, I don't think that's a good idea." she said as she prepared to leave, not even giving time for Carlos to answer her. "I'll just head over to another guest room. I'm sure we've got one more."

She was almost out the door before Carlos stopped her. He took hold of her arm and pulled her away, expertly closing it with his foot as he made sure she was in the room and not on her way out.

"Why?" he asked her.

"We wouldn't want a repetition of last night, now, would we?" she asked him, her fingers hovering above his shirt tracing the bruises she knew was underneath.

_Her touch._ Carlos thought. _Her voice. Her-_

"I wouldn't mind." he answered her in a whisper.

His mind remembered but his body could not recall her. His grip softened on her arm as his free hand took hold of her waist.

Any reply Alice could make was caught in her throat. She forgot how to speak at the moment, her mind so occupied with the man that was holding onto her. His gentle touch reminded her of something she experienced a lifetime ago. She could feel her heart race and her breath coming out like gasps. Their eyes met and Alice was staring into a chocolate brown gaze so warm she could feel her body starting to heat up. In the back of her mind this triggered something she could feel her body was yearning for- something that she knew he could only fulfill

The space between their bodies was closed as they took a step towards each other. Body against body- their lips met in a heartbeat.

All of a sudden, the intimate memories the two seemed to have forgotten surfaced in both of their minds. But neither one of them could really pay attention to that. They felt that there had been some sort of loss between them and they were finally together again. Pushing aside all of that, the two of them instinctively made their way to the bed.

The hand that was on her arm moved up to the nape of her neck and tangled with her hair while the other moved from her waist to the small of her back. Meanwhile, as one of her hands was tangled in his hair the other explored his chest.It was similar to the intimate memory they had only recalled not that long ago.

Neither of them spoke save for the gasp of each other's name when a lung-draining, fervent kiss broke.

"_Alice_."

"_Carlos_."

* * *

**_Well, hope you're not mad for me being really late with this. I'm working on a short update for Haven and the next chapter for Mortality is coming up._**

**_-Redd_**


End file.
